Alison and Dylan Goldfarb
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: "Chad came here tonight baring gifts for me because..." "Sonny's mother is also...my mother..."  We all remember this from Falling For The Falls. But what if Sonny and Chad found out this may be true? What if they really are siblings? CHANNY!
1. The Past

**Here it is! My new story-Alison and Dylan Goldfarb! This one is a Channy-believe me, there will be Channy. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1-The Past**

Sonny's POV

_Dear Dylan, _I told my Mom to write. I remember when I was six and she told me I had an older brother. Let me explain. I was six years old when my Mom walked into the room. She grabbed me lightly by the hands and sighed.

"Sweetie," She said, "Alison, I don't know how to tell you this…"

"What's wrong, Mommy?" I asked, confused.

She sighed, "You have a brother."

"A brother!" I squealed, "I always wanted a brother! Where is he? Can I see him?" I ran around the room, ecstatic, looking for this brother of mine. My Mom stopped me and took a deep breath.

"No," She said, "You can't meet him. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?" I moaned.

"He lives very far away, Alison." She told me (I was Alison at that time, my nickname "Sonny" had not yet been given to me by my best friend Lucy).

"Where?" I asked. "The North Pole? With Santa? Is he an elf?"

Mom chuckled, before saying, "No, he lives in California."

"Where's that?" I asked.

"It's a state; you'll learn when you're older."

I sighed, "Can I talk to him in some way?" I asked, and Mom smiled.

"Why don't you send him a letter? I'll get some paper, and you can tell me what you want to say, and I'll write it for you." I smiled at this. I was really excited! I could really contact my long-lost brother!

After 2 hours, we had finished. I asked my Mom to read it out loud.

"_Dear Dylan," _She read, _"Hi. My name is Alison Munroe, I'm 6 years old and I just found out I'm your sister. I know; cool right? I always wanted a brother, and I want to meet you some day. Mom says you live in California, is it nice there? I've heard of it…it's a big cool state right? Good weather? Mom told me that…wait…Mom's telling me I'm losing my point. Where was I? Oh, yeah. I'd love to meet you some day! It would be really fun! Love, your sister, Alison xxx_

I giggled as my Mom finished and asked if I could sign it. My name was scribbled along the bottom and my Mom promised to send it to him the next day.

"Do you think he'll get it?" I asked, and my Mom smiled.

"I'm sure he will," She said, before sending me to bed.

He did get it, because the next week, I got a letter. Mom came in to the living room, where I was watching a kiddie's show and smiled.

"Look what arrived in the post for you!" She smiled, "It's a letter from California!"

I squealed, "Dylan!"

I leapt over the couch and ran to see the letter; my Mom opened it and read it out loud:

_Dear Alison, Hi, I'm your brother, Dylan Goldfarb. Well, not really, my Dad's writing it. Well, he's our Dad, I guess. I'm 7 years old, so I'm older than you! Have you started school? I have. It's fun. Is school fun in Wisconsin? Dad told me that we used to live there with you, but now we live here. It's kinda weird. Oh well. I'd love to meet you some day, my friend Skylar at school has a sister, and I was jealous of him. Now I have you, and I'm very happy! I told him yesterday, it was funny! Anyway, I hope you're having fun where you are. Dylan _

"Aw," I smiled, "My brother seems nice."

"Yes, he does, sweetie," My Mom smiled, "Yes he does."

Two years went by, of sending letters and postcards and pictures, and I was starting to get to know my brother more. I still hadn't met him, and was eager to. But my Mom would always come up with some excuse and we'd stay where we were, in Wisconsin.

_Dear Dylan, _I wrote-I could write a bit now **(A/N: Sorry for the bad spelling, but Sonny's only young here and can't spell much, k? Good! Continuing…)**, _Hi. It's cold here in Wisconsan, Mom told me it rarly snows in Calafornea. Sory if my speling's not so good, but oh well. I'm only 8. Anyway, I'm still realy missing you and wood still like to meet you! _

_I have a nickname now! My new best frend Lucy gave it to me, but I don't want to tell you becoz you might get confused. So you can still call me Alison, OK? Love, Alison xxx_

Next week, I got a letter saying** (A/N: Again, her brother is young, so can't spell very good)**, _Dear Alison. I'm writing my own letters too now. I'm in 2__nd__ grade! I've had so much fun resently; my frend Skylar and me were playing soccer _**(A/N: So you know, I'm British. Writing "soccer" is tough for me) **_in my garden and I was telling him abowt how cool you are becoz you rite me letters. He's realy jelous, even thow he says he's not, I no he is! Anyway, I have to go now, skool time. Bye! Dylan xxx_

Years went by, of sending more letters, and soon I was 12 years old, almost 13. Dylan's birthday was coming up so I decided to send him a letter saying happy birthday. I made him a little card while at school and inside wrote; _Dear Dylan. Happy 13__th__ Birthday. Hope you get everything you want. Love from Alison xxx_

"What you writing?" Lucy asked me.

"A birthday card to my brother, you know the one?" I said.

"Oh, the one you've never met!"

Yeah, I still hadn't met him. Lucy had 4 siblings in total-2 brothers and 2 sisters-and she saw hers everyday. I hadn't met mine once, and I still wanted to meet him.

The thing is though; maybe he no longer wants to meet me. I got nothing back that time, and at first I was worried. Mom called my Dad, asking him what was going on. Dylan and I had never talked over the phone-we liked our little tradition.

"Is he OK?...I see…You can't make decisions like that!...Yes, I understand this will be big for him…No, I won't let her see it…I won't! She won't want to watch some cheesey drama show!...Goodbye, James." My Mom hung up the phone and looked to me.

"Is everything OK?" I asked.

"Sonny, everything's fine," Mom confirmed, "It's just…Dylan's got a lot on nowadays. I'm sorry, sweetie. Maybe he'll send you something soon."

He never did. In the end, I gave up. No more letters, no more postcards, nothing. I stuck to my comedy-which landed me my dream at So Random. But then, one day, I finally heard from Dylan again…and it wasn't what I expected at all…

**So? What do you think? Next time you'll find out who Sonny's brother could be...and it's weird...**

**Please review!**


	2. The Letter

**Here's chapter 2! Sonny finds out Chad could be her sibling...**

Sonny's POV

"Look," Tawni says, "I'm just saying, there is a difference between Coco Moco Coco and Moco Coco Moco! Can't you see it?"

"No…" I say, "It's just the two first letters swapped around."

She gasps, before saying, "You certainly aren't a lipstick expert then, are you?"

I sigh. My life has changed a lot since I last talked to Dylan. First of all; last time I didn't have an egomaniac for a friend. Second; I now star on So Random, and I'm so happy! Also…I have a date tomorrow…

Josh, the mailman **(A/N: It may sound it there, but Josh isn't Sonny's date, k?) **enters, stopping mine and Tawni's ridiculous argument.

"Here's you mail, Tawni," He says, passing Tawni a huge pile.

He then passes me mine, but saves one for last. It's in a gold envelope and I recognise the handwriting. "This one is apparently very important, Sonny." He tells me, before leaving. I squeal, realising what it could be. Dylan. Maybe he's finally able to talk to me again!

"What is it?" Tawni asks as I grab my box full of Dylan's old letters with a grin.

"Maybe my brother's finally replying to me!" I tell her.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Tawni says, surprised.

"Well, I do," I say, "A long-lost one. Maybe not anymore. If he's still living in California maybe I can finally meet him!" I show Tawni each letter before opening the latest one that makes me shiver.

_Dear Alison, _I read aloud, _Sorry I haven't talked to you in ages, but I finally had that big break I was always telling you about! Let me explain, remember when I always told you I liked acting? Well, four years ago, my Dad got me an audition at a big new drama show. I got an agent and everything, but the agent told me I had to change my name, my image, everything. Soon, I became Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of hit tween show Mackenzie Falls…_

"WHAT?"

**dun-dun-duh! **

**BTW:Anyone seen SWAChoice? I haven't! Why must this happen to me? So frustrating! :(**

**OK, thanks for listening to my rant, please review! :)**


	3. It Can't Be True

**Here's another, possibly the last, for tonight. I'll try to do another, while listening to the SWAC Soundtrack for inspiration.**

**Chapter 3-It Can't Be True...**

Sonny's POV

Tawni and I are shocked at those words, but I read on nonetheless.

_Remember you told me about your friends Chad and Cooper? Well, that's where I got the inspiration for my new name. But Chad Cooper didn't feel right, so now Dylan's my middle name! Weird, right? It's hard, but I'm trying. No-one knows my real name so far, so I guess it's working…_

_I bet this is a little confusing for you, but oh well. I'm sure ou'll get used to it. Maybe you can take my private jet over from Wisconsin and we can finally meet! What do you think? CHAD Dylan _

I couldn't speak after that. Chad-self-obsessed, self-loving, sweetly disgusting, annoyingly jerkish Chad is my brother? No…no this can't be right. There must be some mistake…

"Sonny?" Tawni asks, snapping her fingers and I come out of my trance. "Are you OK?"

"Why would I be?" I say, "I just found out Chad Dylan Cooper is my brother."

She sighs, "You sure it's not a mix-up?"

I think, "There's only one way to find out."

"Which is…?"

"I have to talk to Chad."

Chad's POV

I'm walking aimlessly through the halls of Condor Studios. Why? I'm bored. I just finished rehearsal and in 10 minutes I'm having a little makeover (I guess) for my date tonight. Who's it with? Well…

"Chad." A voice behind me says, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Which would be?" I ask, before turning to see who it is. "Sonny."

"Chad." She replies, and I see the Blonde Random is with her.

"What do you want?" I say, trying to hide my feelings AGAIN. I'm tired of this, pretending I hate Sonny when the truth is I love her, she's hot, OK? And cool, sweet, funny. There, I said it. Get off my case!

Sonny passes me some paper. "Recognise this?" She asks. I look at the paper and read it:_ Dear Alison, Sorry I haven't talked to you in ages, but I finally had that big break I was always telling you about_...

"How did you get my letter to my sister?" I yell, and Sonny sighs.

"Think about it, Chad. I receive a letter from you saying we're siblings…"

I think about it…no, it can't be…

"You can't be my sister!" I say, then think of a reason, "You're name isn't Alison! It's Sonny!"

They both hang their heads in shame, and Blondie says to Sonny, "Just tell him."

Sonny sighs, "Sonny is my nickname!"

"Wait, if Sonny's your nickname…SON-ny…Ali-SON…" I think for a while…wow. All this thinking is tiring me out. "…No, I'm lost…"

Sonny groans in boredom and Tawni tells her to explain it to me, slowly, and I'm hurt.

Tawni leaves and Sonny takes a deep breath, before saying, "Your real name is Dylan."

No…this can't be right…how could Sonny know this? Unless…

"You really are her, aren't you?"

I see tears boil up in Sonny's eyes, if I wasn't the man, I'd be crying too. I give her a long, brotherly hug, before saying, "I guess the date's off then."

She chuckles, "Yeah, it is."

So there you have it. Sonny is my date…well…was…

**Yeah, it's out, this is set a day after FFTF part 1. Chad's little "make-over" is that awesome hair he has now. **

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	4. Asking the Parents

**It's Xmas Eve-Merry Christmas! :D**

**Here's the next one...drama drama dra-ma!**

**Chapter 4-Asking the Parents**

Sonny's POV

We pull away from our sad, awkward hug, speechless. Well, who could talk if they found out their rival-gone-date was really their long-lost sibling?

"I…I just don't get it…" Chad says, lost. "We look nothing alike. How can this be?"

"I know," I say, "I wish this had never happened." Tears roll down my cheeks, Chad's soft blue eyes look pretty upset too.

"But…you always mentioned you're Mommy." I say to Chad, and he shuffles his feet awkwardly.

"Uh…about that…" He says, "She was never really my Mom. She was a woman my Dad met and they got married. They broke up recently. The divorce just went through."

Wow. I know however bad this is for me, it seems worse for Chad.

"I'm sorry," I say, "Chad, I never knew…"

"S'OK, Sonny," He says leaning against the wall, "I never gave you reason to know. It's over now. No big deal. And I have a real Mom now; a good one. Your-OUR-Mom's awesome."

I laugh, but it's an empty one. Like all of my emotion has been drained. It feels weird hearing OUR Mom, especially from Chad.

"So, what do we do?" I ask.

"Dunno about you," He says, "But I'm going home. I've gotta talk to my dad about this."

"I'll go talk to my Mom then." I say.

I realise I have to. She's known all along that Chad -my brother- became the star of Mackenzie Falls, and she never told me. Even last night, she saw Chad ask me out and said nothing. She has a lot of explaining to do…

"Hey, sweetie!" She says, seeing me enter, "You're home early. What happened?"

I sigh, "I met my brother," I say, and she smiles.

"See?" She says, "I told you one day you'd meet him!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't what I thought it would be Mom." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Remember when I was 12 and you were talking to Dad on the phone?"

"Yeah…"

"…About Dylan being on a cheesy drama show?"

She seems to realise what's going on. "He isn't'." She says.

I sigh, "He is. Chad is my brother."

She gets up, pacing. "I don't understand," She says, "His name was Dylan…"

"He had to change his image for Mackenzie Falls," I inform her, "I thought you'd know."

"I'm sorry, Sonny," She says, "Your Dad never told me this. He told me a boy called Chad Dylan Cooper beat my Dylan Goldfarb in the auditions and got the part."

She sees me, tears spilling slowly and hugs me tight. She knows how I felt about Chad; what do I do now?

Chad's POV

I get home and see my Dad, watching TV. I stand in front of it-like Mackenzie would-and stand strong.

"What's up, Dyl…_Chad_?" He asks me, "You OK?"

"No, I'm not," I say, "Maybe you could explain something to me."

He shrugs, "Anything. Fire away."

I grab the remote and turn over the TV to where Sonny's being funny on So Random. "Why did you never tell me she's my sister?" I ask.

"She's your sister?" He says, acting innocent.

"You knew perfectly well, you just hid it from me." I insist.

"I promise Chad, I had no idea."

"I don't believe you," I say, and he stands, trying to say something. Nothing comes out. "I was this close to a date with her; don't you think it's a little creepy right now for me? I was about to date my sister!"

He sighs, "I'm sorry. She is your sister."

I sigh, shake my head and run up to my room. I'm just so confused-why did this have to happen? Why did I have to reply to Sonny's letter?

I collapse on my bed, sighing, and I see the picture of Sonny on the side of my bed. She can't be my sister…she just can't…

**Me: Santa, can I have SWAC for Xmas?**

**Santa:No**

**Me:Oh, you're a mean Santa! :P**

**So, thanks to Santa, unfortunately, I don't own SWAC :'(**


	5. Cast Confusion

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been working on other stuff. Now I'm hoping to do one or two chapters a day if I'm not busy. Thanks for being so paitent. You guys are the best!**

**Chapter 5-Cast Confusion**

Chad's POV

I pass Sonny in the So Random corridor, and she seems lifeless, confused. Same as me I guess.

"Hey, sis." I say, and she makes a choking noise, before smiling.

"Hey, bro."

I laugh, "Its weird saying that."

"Sure is…" She says.

There's an awkward, clumsy silence, one that shouldn't be there. I smile at Sonny, and she hugs me. Wow, do siblings really hug this much?

At that moment, the Randoms show up.

"What the…?" Tawni says, and Sonny pulls away.

"Sonny, what's going on?" Nico asks, and Sonny sighs.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" She says.

"Try us," Grady says.

Right then, my cast show up, laughing. They stop when they see me.

"Chad?" The girl who plays Penelope -Marta- says. "What are you doing with the losers?"

"Are you OK?" Chastity (who plays Chloe) asks. "You're not ill, are you?" She feels my head for my temperature, and I push her away.

"I'm fine." I say, "But…I'm not really…"

"What have they done to you?" Chastity yells.

"Nothing!" I say, "It's just, something weird is going on."

"Right…" Skylar (Devon) says, shrugging, and they all walk off.

"Come on, Chad!" I hear Marta yell, and I turn to Sonny.

"See you later," I say, then regret it as I leave. Her Random friends are gonna be really confused now…

Sonny's POV

We watch Chad walk off, and I know straight away what Tawni's about to say…

"What was _that_?" See? Told you…

"What?" I try to distract them, but it won't work.

"You and the Drama Dork seem pretty close." Nico says.

"Can you please not call him a dork?" I say, and immediately regret it. Sure, he's my brother and I should protect him, but of course, my cast don't know that yet.

"Why not, Sonny?" Zora says, "Are you hiding something?"

I grin, trying to distract them from the truth. It doesn't work.

"OK," I say, confused. "The truth is…"

Chad's POV

"And, CUT!" The director yells, "Great, guys. Back in 10. Take a break."

Me and my cast walk into the break room, where loganberry smoothies are waiting. This is where we go when we have a break, to talk-mainly about So Random and how to next prank them. But, knowing what I know about a certain Random, I don't have it in me to do it any longer. Of course, the rest of my cast don't have this problem. They haven't just found out that the Random that they've crushed on for ages and were about to date, thanks to a season finale and a celebrity tennis tournament, is really their long-lost sibling that they used to write to. I know-confusing.

"So, next scheme…" Marta says, grabbing a smoothie and collapsing onto a couch. "Any ideas?" Everyone looks around, before focusing their eyes on me and grinning.

"Got any ideas, Chad?" Chastity asks, and I think. I can't prank my sister-siblings are meant to look out for each other…right?

"Um…no," I say, and that immediately brings up problems.

"What?" Marta pouts, "But you're always the one to come up with the good pranks on Chuckle City!"

"I know," I say, "I'm just not in the mood…I met my sister the other day…"

"The sister you used to write to?" Skylar asks (Yes, he's the Skylar that I was friends with when we were kids).

"Yeah," I say, "But it wasn't at all like I expected."

"I don't see why that stops you pranking though, Chad." Marta says, "I mean, it's not like one of those Randoms is your sister!"

They all burst out into laughter, then notice my serious face and stop.

"A Random's your sister?" Chastity asks, and I nod.

"I'm sorry," I say, "I can't prank her."

**OMG! So, will this be better for the feud? Or is this going to cause more problems? Find out soon!**


	6. The Fight

**Here's the next part-full of drama. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6-The Fight**

Sonny's POV

We arrive at the prop house, everyone still confused about me and Chad hugging. I've tried to dig my way out of it, but there's no way they'll forget it. They hate Chad, so me hugging Chad will not be a good thing to them.

"I just don't understand!" Tawni says, "How could you hug him?"

"It's a little crazy," I say, "It's a long story."

"Well, then tell us," Zora says, "We've got time."

I sigh. There's no way out of tis. I don't know if telling them will be better for the feud, or if it will just make it worse. Either way, they won't let me not tell them. "Remember how I always told you about my long-lost brother?" I say, and they all gasp.

"You don't mean…"

"I'm sorry." I say, "But it's true. Chad's my brother."

"Are you sure?" Nico asks, "I mean, have you checked with the hospital DNA thing?"

"We've sent it through; we should get the results any day now."

"So, until you do find out, can't we just fight with them like before?" Nico says.

"And then find out I've been horrible to my brother?" I say, "Sorry, but rival or not, I will not hurt any family member of mine."

They all open their mouths to argue, but are interrupted by a voice coming from the hallway.

"How dare you!" A familiar voice yells, and we all turn to see the cast of Mackenzie Falls, minus Chad, looking really mad. I guess Chad's told them about the sibling thing…

"Guys!" Another voice yells from the hallway, and Chad arrives, out of breath, "Guys!...Leave…Sonny…alone…"

"She's putting stuff in your head, Chad. Don't defend her." Marta says, coming close to me, "She's a liar. She's making it up in that funny little head of hers."

"Hey, don't talk to Sonny like that!" Tawni says, pushing me out the way and standing face to face with Marta.

"Or what?" Marta laughs, leading to her receiving a smack from Tawni. She gasps, holding her cheek, before slapping Tawni back.

"Guys, stop!" I say, getting between them.  
"She's right!" Chad says, "This isn't helping anyone."

Marta and Tawni look at each other for a long time, angry.

"I suggest you keep your friend away from Chad." Chastity says, focusing on me and him. "When that DNA test comes back, Chad, you'll realise that the Random has lied to you. She's a liar. A pathetic liar who just wants your attention."

The cast goes to leave, but Chad stops them. "_Don't_ talk about Sonny like that." He demands.

Chastity laughs, "Or what?" She asks. "You're not the boss of me."

"I wish I was." He says to her, "You'd have been fired a long time ago. You _and _Marta."

Chastity sighs, "We're outta here," She says, and the others follow her. All but Chad, who stays, looking hurt, lost confused.

"Chad…?" I say, trying to comfort him. My cast stop me though.

"I suggest you leave here, Chad." Tawni says, "Go with your cast. You're not wanted here."

"I want him here." I say, and my cast gasp.

"And why's that?" Zora asks.

"Um, he's my brother." I say, "And rivalry or not, I love him, OK? That's what brother and sister should do…look after each other, care for each other, no matter what."

They all seem shocked, but I go on, regardless. "And I'm not afraid now to admit-I've always liked him, OK? And we were going to go on a date until we found out about this. We don't want to be siblings, but we have no choice, OK?"

They're all shocked, speechless, and I guess I am now too. "Fine," Tawni says, "Then go."

"Yeah," Nico says, "Go with your brother."

"My cast won't have me back," Chad says, "Where are we meant to go?"

"We don't care," Tawni says, "Just get out. Both of you."

I'm horrified-I thought these guys were my friends, that they'd be there for me, whatever. Guess I was wrong.

"Fine," I say.

"Fine," Tawni retorts.

"Good."

I don't let her finish mine and Chad's trademark "fine, fine, good, good" fights. I drag Chad outside with me, and I'm almost in tears. Chad notices and hugs me.

"It's OK," He says, "We'll make it through this."

I smile, hugging him back. "I hope you're right…"

**See? What did I tell you? D-R-A-M-A! Next out soon, but I'm going to work on Coming Home now. Please read if you haven't!**


	7. Apologies

**Chapter 7-Apologies**

Sonny's POV

I walk into the prop house the next day to face 4 sorry-looking faces.

"What?" I say, still angry with how they treated me and Chad last night.

"We're sorry," Tawni says. "You were right."

I'm surprised, "What was that?" I say. It's not everyday you hear that from Tawni Hart.

"You were right." She repeats, "Chad's your brother, you need to be there for him."

"And you're our friend." Nico adds, "Any family member of yours is a family member of ours."

"No matter how much we hate him." Zora says.

I grin, "Thanks, guys." I say, hugging them. "I'm so happy you can finally accept Chad."

"Oh, we're not _accepting _him, exactly." Grady says.

"We're _putting up with_ him." Zora adds, and I smile.

"I can live with that." I say. "I'm so happy you guys are being like this. I just hope Chad's cast will be the same. I'll call him…"

I grab my phone from my pocket…_"beep, beep…beep, beep…Hey, this is CDC. I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I might get back to you…you know, maybe."_

That's weird. Chad always answers his phone to me nowadays.

"Maybe he's busy filming or something." Grady says, and I nod.

"I'll try again later," I say, "Let's get to rehearsal."

Later that day, after rehearsal, I head to Mackenzie Falls to see if Chad's OK. Hopefully, his cast will be as welcoming and forgiving as mine was.

"Get out of here." I'm welcomed by Marta, not exactly how I wanted to be.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say, "But this isn't my fault. You have to just forgive and forget with this, everyone will feel better afterwards.

"Yeah, right," Chastity says, just as angry, "Like we'll listen to _you_."

"Why not?" I say.

"You've been putting things in Chad's head, now he hasn't come in." Marta says.

"What?" I say, "Chad hasn't come in?"

"Um yeah, that's what I said."

"Well, do you know where he is?" I ask.

"No," Marta says, "If I did, I'd have dragged him here myself."

"Right…" I say, "I'm gonna go find him."

"Phff!" Chastity laughs, "Good luck, when he's like this, Chad won't come out for anyone."

"I'll remember that…" I say, before leaving to his house.

I get to his house and ring the doorbell. My heart sinks a little when I see his-my-Dad stood there and not him.

"Um, hi," I say, "I'm Sonny Munroe…"

He smiles, "Hello, Sonny. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," I say, "But I wanted to see Chad. Is he in?"

"No," He says, and my heart sinks even lower, "He left for work this morning."

I smile, trying to hide the truth. "Thanks, Mr Cooper…_Dad_."

"Anytime, Sonny." He says, "Take care!"

He shuts the door, and I walk back to my car, getting out my phone. I call him, but it goes to message. I'm starting to get worried.

"Chad…where are you?" I say to myself, before driving back home.

Chad's POV

I wake up, no clue where I am. I look around…where am I? I don't remember anything…I was driving to work, then…nothing…

_Ring-ring, ring-ring, ring-ring…_

"My phone!" I say. I see it on a table close to me. I try to reach for it, and that's when I notice the ropes tied around my waist, stopping me from moving. I've been…Chadnapped!

**Dun dun duuuunnn x 3 (take _that _cbcgirl ;))**

**Chad's been Chadnapped! Next chapter out soon!**

**Bye and Happy New Year! ;D**


	8. Chadnapped!

**Chapter 8-Chadnapped!**

Chad's POV

I struggle to reach my phone, but I'm too late, because the phone takes a message.

"_Hey, Chad. It's Sonny. Are you OK? Please call me, I'm getting kinda worried. OK, bye."_

Sonny…I'm worrying her. I'm worried myself to be honest; I have no idea where I am and I've been kidnapped by who-knows-who. I finally grab my phone with my feet and take off my shoes, dialling Sonny's number with my toes. I put it on speaker, and Sonny answers.

"Hello?" She says.

"Sonny, it's me." I say.

"Chad!" She cries, "Are you OK? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Whoa! Sonny, take a breather!" I laugh.

"Chad, I was really worried, where are you?" She says.

"I don't know," I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean I don't know," I say, "I just woke up in a room, and I'm tied up."

"You're tied up?" She yells, "Chad, I'm gonna come find you."

"No, Sonny." I say, "Don't. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll find a way out."

At that moment, I see silhouettes outside the room, and I stop talking.

"Chad?" Sonny says, "Chad, what's going on?"

"I'll call you back, Sonny."

"But…" I cut her off before she gets me in trouble. I try to make out the silhouettes. There are two people, they both look male.

"So, he's in here?" The first asks.

"Yep, last time I checked, he was still asleep." The other tells him.

"Make sure you tell me when he wakes up." The first says, "I need to talk to him about something."

"I will," The second says.

"I have another job to do," The first says, "I'll be back with another victim soon."

Victim?

The first leaves to get this "victim", and the first enters the room. I close my eyes, pretending I was still asleep. Because of this, I don't get to see his face. I see his back when he leaves, though, and I recognise him. I don't know where from, but I'm sure I know this guy.

I don't know how, but I end up sleeping. I wake up a little while later, and I see the two silhouettes outside with another one.

"Got her," The first says, as the newer one struggles.

"Get off of me!" The voice yells, but the first whacks her, telling her to shut up. The girl starts to cry, and I feel bad for her. I watch, powerless, as they tie her to a chair, like they did with me (I'm happy I was asleep for that bit), and start to yell at her about something. I can't make it out though.

A few minutes later, the girl is thrown in the room with me, and I feel guilty and slightly sick when I see who it is.

"Chad?"

"Sonny?"

**:O DRAMA!**

**I'll try to put up another Coming Home now, so that's it from AaDG this year! Happy New Year!**


	9. Loving My Sibling

**Here's another chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9-Loving My Sibling**

Sonny's POV

I couldn't recognise my kidnapper-he was wearing a mask, but I recognised his voice. I don't know where from though…

He dragged me into a room, where another man was stood. I recognised this one though, and I wish I didn't. James Conroy is stood in front of me, smirking.

"Got her," My kidnapper says, and I start to struggle.

"Get off me!" I yell, trying to get away from him, but he hits me in the face and I start to cry. I don't know whether it's because of one of three things. One-that slap really hurt. Two-I've just got kidnapped, and I'm scared. Three-I still don't know where Chad is, and that scares me just as much as number two, or more.

James and the other guy start yelling at me, and I don't know what to do.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper's sister, isn't that right?" The masked guy asks.

"What's it to you?" I say, and he whacks me again. "Yes!" I cry, and James smiles evilly. "What do you want with him?" I ask.

"We need to clear this up," James says, "This sibling thing."

"What is there to explain?" I ask, "Chad and I are siblings. There's nothing much more to say."

James laughs, "Oh, there's so much more to say, Sonny." He says, "Me and my associate here have a few thing to tell you and Chad."

"But…Chad's not here." I say, and he laughs again.

"That's what you think…" He says, before pointing to the door next to us. The masked guy ties me up and throws me into the room behind the door. I look to the floor, crying at the pain.

"Sonny?" I look up and my heart both freezes and lifts up and the same time.

"Chad?" I look up to see my brother, and I go to hug him, but the ropes stop me.

"Now, maybe we can talk this through," James says, following me in.

"James Conroy," Chad says, "What do you want, jerk?"

"We need to clear something up here." He says, "You both think you're siblings…"

"_Know_ we're siblings." Chad says, "Coz we both think alike. We both think you're an _idiot_."

"Chad, don't," I say, "You'll just make it worse."

James laughs, "Yeah, Chad. Listen to your little sister. She is the smarter of the two."

Chad starts to get seriously angry, and tries to hit James. The ropes stop him, and he falls to the floor, almost crying.

The masked guy comes into the room, tells James he needs to talk to him about something, and James leaves.

"I'm sorry, Sonny." Chad says.

"For what?" I ask.

He sighs, "For everything. This is all my fault. If I hadn't written back to you…none of this would've happened…"

"Chad, you don't know that." I say.

"I do," Chad says, "But I promise, I'll get you out of here, even if it kills me."

"Chad, don't say that." I say, "We'll get out, don't worry."

He smiles, "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

We're so close, we could kiss. We do kiss. I know it's weird for siblings, but I don't care. I love Chad, and not like he's my brother. Like he's my boyfriend, or my possible future husband. I love him, more than anything else right now. I wish we could just get out of here, not be siblings, go back to the day when we were hours away from a date, not a care in the world. I guess, I don't want a brother after all. I just want Chad.

Chad's POV

Sonny and I kiss, and I feel like I'm walking on air. I don't care if she's my sister, I love her. Not like a sister. Like she's my girlfriend, or my possible future wife. I love her, more than anything else right now. I wish I'd never sent her that letter, we'd never found out we were siblings, back when I asked her out, the flowers, the Mack Falls boxset, the picture of me holding flowers and a Mack Falls boxset. I guess I don't want a sister after all. I just want Sonny.

**:O:O:O Weird ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	10. The Great Escape

**Will they escape? Find out now!**

**Chapter 10-The Greatv Escape**

Sonny's POV

We've been in this room for a few hours now, and I'm panicking. Is everyone OK at home? Will me and Chad make it out? Will this whole mess be sorted out? I look to Chad, who's suffering as bad as I am. He's trying to stay strong though, being the older sibling. He smiles, a weak one, but he smiles.

"Don't worry," He says, "We'll get out of here."

I smile back, just as weak, "I hope so."

"I know so." He says, "We'll be fine."

I decide to look around at our surroundings to see if there's anything that can help us escape. I look over to a desk in the corner, which has a few things on top of it. Pen, pencil, notepad…scissors. Wow, that's a dumb thing to leave around in this situation. I try to reach for them, hoping I'll be able to cut the ropes. I crawl along on my knees and get to the desk.

"Hang on, Chad," I say, "I'm gonna get us out."

I somehow get the scissors into my right hand, and I struggle to cut the rope. Somehow, I cut them, and I'm finally free. I walk over to Chad and cut his ropes too, trying not to make too much noise. Luckily, James went out hours ago, but the masked guy is outside the door, sleeping. If we wake him, we're toast.

We look around, trying to find an alternative exit. I smile at the sight of a vent on the other side of the room.

"Chad, I've found our exit." I say.

"Where?" He asks, and I point to the vent.

"Uh, no," He says, "I am not going in there."

"Chad," I say.

"I will not go in there. I'll leave the crawling through vents to your weird little friend."

"Would you rather stay here?" I ask, and he thinks.

"Good point," He says, and we head over to the vent. Chad jumps for it, but it's too high, and we can't reach it.

"What now?" Chad asks. I look around and see a few things that will help. I quietly pull the desk over from the other side of the room, then stack a chair on top, then another chair…

"What are you doing?" Chad asks.

"This could be the only way we can get up there," I say, and he laughs.

"You're crazy Sonny Munroe," He says, and I smile.

"But you love me anyway." I say and he nods.

I start to climb up my little tower, shaking a little.

"You sure this is safe? Chad asks.

"You scared?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing."

"Yeah, you keep saying that."

I get to the top of my tower and get into the vent. Now I know why Zora's always in the vents, this is fun!

"C'mon, Chad!" I say, and he warily climbs up. He's almost at the top when the bottom chair starts to wobble. This leads to the whole thing crashing down, and Chad almost going down with it. I grab him quickly, and pull him up. At that moment, the masked guy comes in. Oops. He was probably woken up by the tower falling.

"Hey!" He notices us in the vent, and I start to crawl along in the vent, Chad following close behind. We hear some clattering, and I guess that the masked guy is trying to catch up with us.

"Quicker!" Chad yells.

"I can't!" I reply. I look through the next hole, to where I see the front door I remember coming through earlier. I tell Chad that we have to jump out. I open the hole and jump down.

"Come on, Chad," I say, and he jumps down warily, before we run straight for the door. We get out, unscratched and laughing.

"We'd better get going," I say, "My car's just down the road."

We get to my car and the masked guy still hasn't caught us. I start the engine, but before we get going, Chad gets a text.

"It's from my Dad!" He says.

"What is it?" I ask, as he reads it. His face falls.

"What's wrong?"

"They've got the hospital tests."

"And…?"

He looks at me, sad, regretful. "It's true. We're both Goldfarbs."

**OMGOMGOMG! :O :'(**

**It's confirmed...or is it?**

**Find out next time...if you review... ;)**


	11. The Truth?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long for this one, but I've been trying to get it right for you guys. Then I realised that I wasn't going to be able to make it any better, so I just sent this out so you guys aren't waiting for too long. Sorry if it sucks :(**

**Chapter 11-The Truth?**

Chad's POV

The text said that the hospital results had come in and that me and Sonny really are brother and sister…this makes that kiss a little awkward…

_Our _Mom and Dad also said that they were going to move in together and fix their problems, so now Sonny and I are roomies too! Can this get any weirder?

"So," I say to Sonny, driving home, "Sonny Goldfarb."

Sonny sighs, "Sorry, Chad, but it doesn't really have a ring to it."

"Yeah, you're right," I sigh, before adding, "Well, I'm a Cooper now. Maybe you could be one too."

"Hmm…" She says, "…Sonny Cooper."

We both look to each other and smile. "I like it!" She says.

To be honest, I'd prefer it if she'd become a Cooper when I proposed to her, who-knows-when in the future…wait…what am I saying? She's my sister; I shouldn't be crushing on her. I don't think she's crushing on me any more. At least, I hope. We're just gonna have to get over our feelings and get on with it.

We arrived at my house, which I guess is now our house. Connie…_Mom_ was already there with a few of hers and Sonny's stuff with her. There was a collection of hugs received, but it all seemed wrong, weird. I guess we'll get used to it.

Now, we're in the living room, watching Avatar **(A/N: Like Sonny, I've never seen it)**. Since I never took Sonny to see it, I guessed we could watch it now. I'm sat next to Sonny, who has the popcorn, and Mom and Dad are on the other couch, with some more popcorn. They seem to be getting along well.

After the movie, we get into the story of how the two met. Sonny "aw"s all the way through it, she likes the romantic stuff. That would've been a great thing to know if we'd dated…STOP IT CHAD! She's your sister, get over it!

Afterwards, we decide to get to bed. I show Sonny to the guest room, which I guess is now her room. Tomorrow, I'm gonna take Sonny back to her old apartment to get the rest of her stuff, then we'll go to work and tell the news to our cast-mates. I don't know how they'll take it…

We arrive at Sonny's apartment, and I see a tear roll down her cheek. I feel bad, but I won't hug her. It'll make it more awkward.

"Ready to go, Sonny?" I ask, and she nods. We put her stuff in my car and drive off. Next up: studio.

"Sonny…"

Sonny receives unexpected hugs from her cast.

"Look on the bright side, Sonny," Tawni says, "Brother and sisters always fight. You guys can still fight that way!"

"Um, I'd prefer not to," Sonny says.

"Same," I add.

"Well, I guess, like you guys, we're gonna have to get used to it." Zora says.

"Yeah," I say, trying to hide how hard it is. "Should be easy…"

I dare not face my cast today. You have no idea what they'll do to me if they find out, and to be honest, I don't know either. I know there's one guy from work who I can talk to though.

"Chaz?" I say, walking into his room. He smiles when he sees me.

"Chad!" I says, "Good to see you, buddy. How's it going with Sonny?"

I told Chaz about the whole brother/sister thing, and he told me to say when the truth came out.

"She really is my sister." I sigh, and he looks at me, shocked.

"It…it worked?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

He shuffles his feet a little, before saying, "I don't want to get her in trouble…"

"Who?" I demand, and he sighs.

"A certain…friend of mine told me about a plan of theirs and they wanted this to happen so that…you and Sonny wouldn't get together…"

I try to deny it. This doesn't make sense…

"You're lying," I say, and he shakes his head.

"I'm not. I swear, Chad." He insists, but I can't say I trust him.

"It doesn't make sense Chaz," I say, "How come I got all Sonny's letters? How come Sonny got all my letters? Oh, and how come the hospital results say that we _are_ siblings?"

Chaz sighs, "Please, just trust me with this one, Chad." He says, "I can't tell you anything else, or I'll get in trouble with this…friend…"

"Chaz, please tell me," I say, but he shakes his head.

"Sorry, I seriously can't. Trust me, I breathe one more word to you, no more Chaz Milton Looper."

"Please, Chaz." I say, "Tell me, and I promise I won't go to your "friend" about it."

"OK, fine," He says, "But only because you're my friend, and you'll probably get me fired if I don't tell you."

I smile, "You know me so well, Chaz," I say, "So, this…friend?"

"OK, the truth is…"

Sonny's POV

I'm sat in the prop house, listening to the others make up sketch ideas. Each one seems to remind me of Chad though…

"The check it out girls make fun of identical twins…" Tawni says.

"Great. Chad and I are related, and twins are related."

"OK…Dolphin Boy goes on a date to a sushi restaurant…" Grady says.

I sigh, "Chad was gonna take me to a sushi restaurant until the…thing happened."

"Fine. He goes on a date with his long lost sister…" Tawni says, but immediately regrets it when I collapse off the couch, crying.

"Why me?" I yell, crying.

I'm crying so loud I almost don't notice Chad run in, out of breath.

"Guys, we have a problem!" He says.

"Darn right, we do!" Tawni says, "Your sister's lost her funny thanks to you! What do we do now?"

I sigh, and stand up, wiping away the tears. "What's wrong, Chad?"

"I found out the truth about our whole "siblinghood" thing."

"Which is…?" I ask.

"It's not true." Chad says,

"What?" I yell, "Where did you hear this?"

"Chaz told me about it." He says.

"How does Chaz know exactly?" I ask, and he sighs.

"It's a long story." He laughs, but stops when he sees the look I'm giving him.

"Chad, what's going on?"

He sighs, looks me in the eyes and says, "It's all a trick to keep us apart…"

…

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Please review!**

**Back to school tomorrow :( :( :( oh well...**


	12. The Twist

**I like this next twist, but it's still so frustrating! :( I hope you guys like it anyways :) I know I said I wouldn't update this till I finished Coming Home, but I got bored of that one. So here it is!**

**Chapter 12-The Twist**

Sonny's POV

Chad and I drive home in silence. I know-we should be happy that this is all a trick. We just can't be. It doesn't add up-the letters from when we were younger, the hospital results, none of it. I just don't understand. I've never be so upset to receive such good news ever before, and I think Chad's the same.

"I don't get it," He says, "Nothing makes sense."

"I know," I sigh, "I mean, before this, even before the hospital results appeared, it kinda seemed like it was true. But now…it's not?"

Chad sighs, running a hand through his blonde hair, before looking at me, sad. He then remembers he's driving when a horn beep and a man yelling at him wakes him up, and he turns to face the road again.

"I don't get it." He repeats, and I sigh.

"How would Chaz know anyway?" I ask, and he sighs again, before answering.

"I don't know."

We sit in silence again, before I think of a very important and worrying question.

"What do we tell Mom and Dad?" I ask, and Chad looks panicked.

"I don't think we should tell them." He says.

"We can't do that," I say, "We can't let them believe something that isn't true."

"_Sonny_," He says, "We don't know whether it's true or not."

"Well, how could we find out?" I ask, before thinking about it myself. "That's it!" I say happily.

"What?" Chad asks.

"Do you remember what you wrote to me in those first few letters?" I ask, and he thinks.

"Only a bit." He says.

"Well, I have all of my brother's letters in my room." I say, "We could use those to see if you remember any of them!"

Chad smiles, "And, if I don't recognise them, we'll know Chaz is telling the truth!" He says, turning to face me, beaming, "Oh, Sonny, you're brilliant!" He goes to hug me, making the car swerve a little and the guy on the opposite side of the road to swear at us, but we live.

We arrive at our house and immediately head for the stairs.

"Um, Sonny, Chad!" Mom says, but we keep going.

"Sorry, Mom," I say, "We've gotta check something…"

We run into my room, and I grab the box of memories of Dylan, before I pass the first ever letter to Chad, who studies it slowly.

"Well?" I ask.

He goes to answer, but at that moment, Mom enters and we hide the letter from her. She smiles as _Dad_ comes into the room with her.

"We have something to tell you," Mom says. "We don't know how you'll take it, but since we're a family now, we thought it would be the best way forward."

They look at each other for a moment, before turning back to us.

_Dad _smiles as Mom simply says, "We're getting married."

**:O:O:O What don you think? This could be a fun thing for me to play around with.**

**Please Review!**


	13. Evidence

**Hey, this is it for today. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer...well, you know the drill...**

**Chapter 13-Evidence**

Chad's POV

My jaw dropped open at that very moment, and I didn't know what to say. I looked over at Sonny, who seems just as confused, upset and worried. I mean, with all that's happened in the last few weeks, the finding that we're siblings, the kidnapping, finally finding a loophole and then realising that it's not enough to help, we're both pretty messed up right now. Sonny doesn't deserve any of this.

Breaking the silence, Dad breaks the silence, "Wow. Thanks for being so supportive about it." He jokes. It's not funny though. No-one laughs, in fact, Sonny looks like she might cry.

She doesn't though. Instead, she speaks. "Why? What happened?"

"We've got over our previous differences." _Mom _answers and I sigh.

"That's not enough!" I say, and the atmosphere suddenly gets worse.

"What do you mean by that?" Dad asks.

I run my hand through my hair in frustration, before saying, "Sonny and I are in love, OK? We don't want to be a family, and we might have found a loophole. Why did you have to ruin it?"

I realise I've picked the wrong words as _Mom _walks off, hurt, and Dad follows after looking angrily at me. I turn to Sonny who seems just as angry.

"Oh, what are _you _mad at?" I ask.

She sighs, "Nice way to make everyone happy, Chad."

"I didn't mean it like that…" I say.

"Oh yeah?" She says, "You don't want us to be a family?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that." I say, and she sighs.

"I know," She says, "You've still upset them. We need to explain the situation to them, make them see what's going on."

I sigh as Sonny picks up her box of letters and puts them back on the shelf. I hide the first one in my pocket though, so I can study it later. I want to see if I really do recognise it…

Sonny's POV

Chad and I walked downstairs guiltily, and we see Mom and _Dad_ still looking kinda upset.

"Mom? _Dad_?" I say, and they look in our direction. "We want to tell you something." I elbow Chad, wanting him to say the words.

"Fine," He sighs, taking a deep breath, "I'm-we're-I'm…really sorry."

Mom smiles, before saying, "What was this _loophole _you were talking about?"

Chad sighs, "My friend Chaz said that a friend of his made this whole thing up, and Sonny and I aren't really related."

"What?" Mom says, "That makes no sense!"

"We know," I say, "That's why we were checking Dylan's old letters. Chad was gonna see if recognised them, and if he did, he'd be Dylan. If not, we wouldn't be related." I suddenly realise that I forgot to put the first letter back in the box, and start to panic. I run upstairs to find it, and Chad follows me.

"Sonny!" He says, pulling a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket, "I think you dropped this."

I smile, hugging him, before taking the paper and grabbing the box.

"Wait, Sonny!" He says, taking the paper and reading it, before he starts to get lost in the words, and I panic.

"What is it?" I ask.

"…Hello?"

…

"Anything? Earth to Chad!"

…

**OMG! Does he recognise it? Does he not? Wait till tomorrow to find out! ;)**


	14. Possibilities

**Hey, guys. So remember I said tomorrow? I meant the next day...sorry, yesterday my friend and I were talking on Facebook and I lost track of time, sorry :( Please forgive me! OK, next chapter, here we go...**

**Chapter 14-Possibilities**

Tawni's POV

"OK, kids, good rehearsal!" Marshall says, "See you tomorrow."

It feels lie tomorrow. Sonny got to go home earlier, which means we had to work double hard, and we've been here for 10 hours now, working, writing and rehearsing. I'm bored and I haven't had a beauty break in ages…not that I need it!

As Marshall starts to leave, Sonny runs in, Chad in tow, and they both look a little surprised and shocked.

"Sonny?" I say, "What's going on?"

The two look to each other and sigh.

"Well?"

Sonny faces us and grins. "We're not siblings!"

Chad picks her up and swirls her around, and they both start to laugh.

"What?" Me and the rest of the cast ask.

"Sonny, I'm happy for you," Marshall says, "But this makes no sense! The hospital confirmed it."

"We know," Chad says, "But I think I'd know more about myself than they do."

"Huh?"

"This is the first letter my brother sent me," Sonny says, "Chad didn't recognise it, not one bit."

"Well, that's cool," Grady says, "But still, the hospital results."

Sonny grins, "We're not too convinced," She says, before taking a piece of paper out of her pocket. "It may have come from the hospital, but there's no official stamp from them, which means that anyone could've sent it, and just put that address."

"I don't know why we didn't see that before." Chad laughs, hugging Sonny. "You know what this means?" He says, and I sigh. We all know what's gonna happen; we've all seen it coming. Sonny grins hugely, before Chad speaks again. "We've gotta go talk to Chaz!"

He runs out of the room, chickening out, and we all burst out laughing, apart from Sonny, who sighs.

"And we thought he would ask you out!" I laugh, and Sonny sighs and follows Chad out of the room.

Sonny's POV

Ugh! Why didn't he ask me out? I mean, sure, this is important to find out who Chaz's "friend" is, but I really thought since we're not really siblings, he'd ask me out again. Oh well. Maybe he just wants to get all of this out the way first. Hey, you never know. Maybe he will ask me out. I hope so anyway…

We arrive at Mackenzie Falls, with no sign of Chaz. Chad asks the director where he is, and he says he's headed to find us about something.

"Great!" Chad sighs, "What do we do now?"

"Do you have his number?" I ask, and immediately Chad gets out his IPhone and calls Chaz. "Hey, buddy," He says, "…no way…you're kidding! …Seriously? …Oh dude, you're the best! ...Thanks so much! …OK, bye!"

"What's happening?" I ask as he hangs up.

"He's bringing over Alison and Dylan!" He laughs, "We can finally meet them!"

"He found them that fast?" I ask, and he nods happily. "Oh, Chad, that's awesome!"

Chad picks me up in a big hug, swinging me around, and I wonder why I've spent about 12 years looking for my brother and Chaz can find them in 12 hours. Weird. Oh, well. They are found, and I'm happy, not just for me, but for Chad too. We're in this together, and we've both pulled through.

"Chaz said to meet him in the prop house in a couple of hours." Chad tells me, and we decide to go to our own rehearsals beforehand. I can't wait!

Chad's POV

Two hours go by, and I'm glad. Finally, I can meet my sister! I've been waiting for so long, and it's finally here. Also, when we've finally got proof of these two siblings of ours, I'll ask Sonny out again. I just hope all this craziness hasn't got us mixed up and she'll still want to date me. Maybe, I guess I'll find out soon…

We come into the prop house with no-one there. Sonny looks around a little to prove that we really are alone.

"Yep," She says, "They're not here yet."

Uh-oh.

"Must be a delay or something," I say, and Sonny nods.

There's an awkward silence, and I wonder how I should tell her this. Here it goes…

"Sonny?" She looks up and smiles.

"Yeah?"

"You know that we're not siblings anymore?"

"Yeah…"

"I was wondering…uh, did you wanna go out again?"

She smiles, but before she can answer, someone familiar enters the room.

"I don't _think _so." She says, holding up something that freaks me out, and I recognise who she is.

"Sophie?"

**:O Who's Sophie? What's she doing? Find out next time...**

**Thanks again, finale next time, :'( right?**


	15. The Perfect Ending

**Finale time! You excited? Here we go!**

**Chapter 15-The Perfect Ending**

Chad's POV

I can't believe she's come back…

I haven't seen Sophie since before Portlyn took over her place in the cast. She had a crazy crush on me and nearly killed my girlfriend at the time to get to me. It was really creepy, and I had her fired as soon as I found out. I really hoped she'd never come back, but here she is, ready to strike again.

"Sophie, what are you doing here?" I ask, furious that she wants to do this to me again. Then again, she was a nutjob.

"I have a little confession to make," She smirks, "And _you _won't tell anyone, or your little _friend_ gets it." She looks at Sonny, who looks frightened and sad.

"Chad, what's going on?" She asks.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Sophie says, "_I _did it all; it was all because of me. I sent your letters to the wrong people when I heard you were going to date. I didn't think you'd figure out on your own this quick."

"Sophie, you have to get over me," I say, "It's never gonna happen, because I'm in love." I look to Sonny, who smiles hugely. Sophie is a different story. She scowls and goes to attack Sonny, and I stand in front of her, protecting her. At that moment, we're saved, as two people, a man and a woman, enter, in uniforms with flashlights.

"Sophie Donald?" The woman asks, and Sophie stops and turns around. "You're under arrest."

The man grabs Sophie and puts cuff on her, and it's then we realise that she must've been the one working with James Conroy. But…the masked kidnapper was a man…right?

"Sophie," I say, "While you're confessing, can you explain who kidnapped me and Sonny?" I ask, and she stutters.

"Um…I was in disguise." She says. That's weird-Sophie was terrible at disguises, that's how I originally found out she wanted to harm my girlfriend all those years ago. Maybe this was a disguise…hmm…who do I know who likes me, and wears disguises? There's only two people-Amber Allgood, or Penelope…so who is it?

I study the girl in front of me hard, and notice a small crease in her neck, almost like she's wearing a mask. Wow, this is like Scooby Doo…not that I've ever watched it…people watch it for me…

I rip off the mask to reveal a familiar cast-mate, who I've always known loved me; I just thought it would wear off. I guess, if she's gone through all this, it must've not.

"Penelope?" I ask, and she sighs.

"Well done, Chad," She smiles, "Your detective skills _amaze_ me."

"Why did you do it?" I ask, and she laughs.

"Why do you _think_ I did it?" She asks, "To get _you_." She says, and I sigh. Why do all my co-stars fall for me?

"You know I love Sonny," I say, hugging her, and Penelope scowls.

"You haven't heard the last of this," She says, as the policeman drags her off.

"Yeah, now I'm scared," I laugh, and the policewoman follows them out.

Sonny smiles at me, before saying, "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I'll date you…again." She smiles, and I grin.

"I knew that." I say, hugging her tightly, before pulling away to the sound of a cough. I turn to see Chaz, stood, smiling.

"Is this a bad time?" He asks, and I laugh.

"Not at all, buddy," I say.

At that moment, a guy walks into the room, standing next to Chaz, and I see Sonny's face light up as Chaz says, "Chad, Sonny, meet Dylan."

Sonny's POV

I now stand face to face with the brother I've never met, until now. He seems great. He's a few inches taller than Chad, with dark coloured hair and brown eyes. He looks my way, grins, and I run up to hug him.

"I'm guessing you're Alison." He smiles, "I never knew my sister would be a TV star."

I laugh, before saying, "And I didn't think this my brother would be taller than me."

"I am the older one," He says, and I nod. "Big fan of So Random, by the way."

"Thanks," I smile. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

"Same." He smiles, hugging me once more. Wow. Maybe Chad and I had it right-that siblings hug loads. Well, even if they don't, me and Dylan will.

I look over to Chad, who looks slightly left out.

"Um, Chaz," I say, "Where's Alison?"

He smiles, before yelling out into the corridor. A girl enters the room, and I see Chad's face light up at the sight before him-another Cooper, or…Goldfarb.

Chad's POV

A girl about Sonny's height enters the room, she notices me and smiles. She has the same blonde hair and blue eyes that have had the Goldfarbs loved for years now, which is good, because "Goldfarb" is a pretty weird last name-that's why I changed to "Cooper".

She grins, "Dylan?" She asks.

"Uh, it's Chad now," I smile, and she sighs.

"Of course, you're Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of his generation-and my brother."

I smile, meeting Alison; my dream has now come true. I give her a huge hug and se laughs.

"Tabloids don't usually say you're a hugger." She laughs, and I smile.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read," I say, and she nods.

"True…" She grins, turning to see Sonny, And you must be Sonny Munroe, the funniest girl I've ever seen."

Sonny smiles, "I like your sister, _Dylan_."

"And I like your brother, _Alison_." I recoil, and she smiles.

"So, tonight?"

Dylan smiles, whopping about mine and Sonny's date. Alison just nods, grinning.

"I knew you'd get a pretty girl, Chad." She smiles, and I laugh.

"You never knew me," I say.

"And?" She says, and I smile, before turning back to Sonny.

"Pick you up and 7?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good," I say, before asking Alison if she'd like to see the Mack Falls set, and she nods, smiling. "See you, Sonny." I say, and with that, we leave. I beam afterwards, knowing everything is as it should be.

Sonny's POV

I smile as Chad leaves with Alison, knowing everything is how it should be. Chad and I are a coupe again, and we've both found our long-lost siblings. Life is now perfect again.

I turn to Dylan, smiling.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I'd love to meet your cast," He says, and I nod.

"They'll be at rehearsal," I say, "C'mon, let's go."

**What did you think? OK, so let's say Sonny and Chad's date will turn out like their date in the real show, k? I just want to get this up for you. :) hope you liked it! 2 reviews and i have 100 reviews for this story, so please review! i'd love to get 110 at least :)**

**I hope you liked it, now I've finished this, I have a question:**

**I have two ideas for stories, one is called Two Worlds Collide, where Chad goes to Sonny's school, or the sequel of my SWAC/WOWP crossover. Which would you like me to post first? Please include in your review! thanks for reading again!**


End file.
